Assault
The Assault '''is a playable kit in many games of the Battlefield series. Games in the series that include the kit are: Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company, and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The kit features weaponry that would commonly be used for conventional warfare. Overview The workhorse of any attack team, the assault soldier combines heavy firepower with high mobility. You'll be a force on any battlefield with your assault rifle/grenade launcher combo and switch it to automatic mode for rapid firing or single-shot mode for more accuracy. Using the gun's grenade launcher targeting apparatus can be tricky, so practice before entering combat. If you find yourself taking flak from all sides, use your smoke grenades to make a stealthy retreat. Battlefield 1942 Battlefield 2142 ''- Battlefield 2142 -'' *Combat Knife *Standard-issue Pistol (varies by team) *Assault Rifle (varies by team or choice when unlocked) *Med-kit *Frag Grenades (when unlocked for all kits) *Choice of 2 unlockables - Smart Rifle Rockets add-on - Shot gun add-on - Defibrillator - Smoke Grenades - Sensor Smoke Grenades (mini radar scan) Battlefield: Bad Company ''- Battlefield: Bad Company -'' * Combat Knife * Assault Rifle (of choice when unlocked) * M203/XM320/GP-30 Under-barrel Grenade Launcher * Five (5x) Frag Grenades * Unlockable Auto-Injector (Infinite use when unlocked) Battlefield 2 '''Assault is an all-round combat class in Battlefield 2. This class is mainly used for conventional warfare. It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game, as it is most similar to the style of play required in other first-person shooter games. Weapons Pistol The Assault class carries a standard, unsuppressed pistol, which will vary by team. Primary weapon The Assault class carries an Assault rifle/Battle Rifle - the USMC have the three-round burst M16A2. The MEC will have an AK-101, and the PLA will have an AK-47. All of the weapons can be switched to semi-automatic mode for more accurate (but less powerful) long-range shooting. Grenades Instead of hand grenades, the default assault loadout includes a powerful grenade launcher. The projectiles explode on impact, although since the version 1.2 patch they have a minimum range. Before bunny hopping was nerfed in the 1.2 patch, the grenade launcher was often referred to as a "n00b tube" by players who were incapable of countering the combination. The G3, the Tier 1 Assault unlock, replaces the grenade launcher with ordinary hand grenades. However, the Tier 2 unlock, the F2000, reinstates the grenade launcher and also adds Flashbag grenades to the inventory, which are unique to that kit although slightly less effective than in the Special Forces expansion due to the lack of Night Vision Goggles to use. Strategy The Assault class has the heaviest body armor, and is therefore well-suited to sustained fighting. However, the class lacks any ability to heal or to deal a moderate amount of damage to armored vehicles such as APCs (although cars and trucks are vulnerable to the grenade launcher). It is therefore advisable to stay close to, and protect, teammates whose kits give them such abilities. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Assault class returns as a combination of the Assault and Support classes from Battlefield 2. The kit is essentially unchanged, but with the ability to drop ammunition kits to replenish friendly ammo. Assault soldiers may also unlock smoke grenade rounds for the 40mm launcher, or swap the launcher with an under-barrel shotgun. ''- Battlefield: Bad Company 2 -'' * Combat Knife * Pistol/Tracer Dart (of choice when unlocked) * Assault Rifle (of choice when unlocked, can be swapped with unlocked weapons for all kits) * M203/XM320/GP-30 Under-barrel Grenade Launcher (can unlock smoke grenade rounds or under-barrel shotgun) * C4 Explosives (can only be equipped when unlocked, and only when using a weapon unlocked for all kits) * One (1x) Frag Grenade (can be increased with specializations) * Ammunition Box (Infinite use when unlocked) Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Character classes